mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 4
A wiki without images is as boring as a blank page. Adding images to articles make them stand out and illustrate the topic of the page better. However, like the games themselves, we do not own the rights to publish images and media taken from them. We can, on the other hand, use them in a way that does not violate 2K Games copyright claims on this media. This type of justification is called fair-use. Here, we will outline what qualifies as fair-use here, as well as offer tips for the proper naming, licensing and uploading of media on the Mafia wiki. Uploading an Image The first step in uploading an image is to bring up the proper uploading tool. The one located within the source editor does not allow you to change the file name or add things like descriptions, categories or license tags. The one in the visual editor will allow the adding of license tag, but nothing else. You're perfectly free to use these features, but bear in mind that you will have to go back and manually add those items to the file afterward. The best way to upload media is with the tool. There's even one for uploading multiple files at once: . You can add these tools to your lower toolbar by clicking the customize button. When using the upload tool, you have inputs for the following: 'Destination file name' which allows you to give the file a new name. 'Summery' which is where you add the file description and 'Licensing' where you select the proper license. We will be discussing all of those in more detail below. File Names When uploading an image, give it a name that's descriptive of its subject, If the name is already taken, feel free to add something else to the name to set it apart, but under no circumstances should you upload images using the default file names from screen grab software such as dates or a random string of numbers. *As images cannot be moved or renamed in the same manner as regular pages, improperly named files will be deleted on site. *As this wiki's language is English, file names and descriptions will be too. *You may think file names are unimportant, but you would be wrong. Proper names and descriptions not only help us keep the wiki organized, but a properly named image will show up when using the wiki search engine as well where an article appears on sites like Google. *Here is an excellent blog from SEOkitten on Community Central covering The Importance of Image names File Summary *Add a brief but accurate description in the file summery space, no more than a sentence long is sufficient. Licensing For the purpose of this wiki, all screenshots taken of gameplay fall under fair use, taking the screenshot yourself does not make you the owner of the material. All Mafia games, including footage and photos taken of your gameplay, are owned by 2K Games. All images must contain one of the following copyright tags. * This file is copyrighted. It will be used in a way that qualifies as fair use under US copyright law. * This file was uploaded by the photographer or author. * This file was originally uploaded on Wikipedia or another Wikimedia project. * This file is in the public domain. * This file is copyrighted. The copyright holder has given permission for its use. *Additional information on copyright and tags can be viewed here: **Help Copyright **Image copyright tags *In addition to properly tagging the copyright on images, do no upload any media which you do not have the rights to use. This includes, but is not limited to, images that contain a copyright, logo or watermark of another website. Categorizing images All images must be categorized by the uploader (that means you!) You can add the category to the image when you add the licensing tag or afterwards, so long as the category is added. Images should only be added to one category and it should be the most specific category that applies. All categories should end in the word "Images". For instance, a picture of Lincoln Clay would be in the "Mafia III character images" category. If the image is to be used solely on your user profile page, add it to the "User images" category. *To add a category while using the upload tool, you need to do it manually by typing out the proper category in the summery box under the images description. To do this, use the following format: category:Mafia III character images. Make absolutely sure you're using the proper spelling and capitalization or you will end up creating a new category. Image categories :Achievement Images (All games in one) :Advertisement Images in Mafia (all games in one?) :Advertisement Images in Mafia II :Advertisement Images in Mafia III :Clothing images (delete, add to game specific images) :Location images (delete, add to game specific images) :Mafia III character images :Mafia III gameplay images :Mafia III location images :Mafia III vehicle images :Mafia II Mobile gameplay images :Mafia II character images :Mafia II clothing images :Mafia II gameplay images :Mafia II location images :Mafia character images :Mafia gameplay images :Map images in Mafia II (Change to Mafia II map images) :Mission images (Delete, goes in gameplay images) :Musician images :User images :Vehicle images in Mafia (add to Mafia vehicle images) :Vehicle images in Mafia II (add to Mafia II vehicle images) :Voice actor images :Wiki images Other Media Policies *Only upload images with the .png or .jpg format. *Only replace an existing image if there is a valid reason to do so and never replace an image solely to get your own version in the article. To replace an image, don't upload it as a separate file, simply go to the image page and use the "Upload a new version of this file" link at the bottom. *Only upload images you plan to use. Images not linked to an article or profile will be subject to removal after 7 days. *Images must be "safe for work": no nudity, excessive gore, or other content which is unsuitable for a family audience, or would be likely to disturb or offend other users. *Do not upload images to post as a one time use in forums of message walls unless instructed to do so by an admin. User Images *Your user page is not your personal website, nor is Wikia an image hosting site. No more than 5 images should be uploaded which are intended solely for your user profile page. However, you are more than welcome to add as many images as you want that are used elsewhere on this wiki. **Avatar images do not count toward this total. *Images used on your profile page must follow all the other guidelines stated above. *Images used in customized signatures must not be significantly larger than the text itself. Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III